gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Rina
'Appearance:' Rina is a little smaller than average for her age. She has a relatively thin body, due to lack of food (see Backstory, which is in WIP). Her hair is dark brown, which is about to her mid back and in a low ponytail, with almond-shaped soft, yet sometimes fearful looking mud brown eyes. She used to wear a tattered light brown dress but she now wears a simple white tunic with a light brown vest that is attached to a hood, or a white sleeveless tunic with a tan colored outlining, with light brown leggings, and leather boots. Her attire has changed a lot, as she makes her own dresses, which she seems to wear more often, especially a flowy pale blue or white sundress with sewn-in designs she created and also wears a bit white sunhat with white flats or sandals. She also lets her hair down, clipping it to the back a bit, wears clips to hold her hair back, or lets it flow freely around. 'Personality:' Rina is definitely not like your typical little girl of this age. She may be filled with energy, but it’s fear energy. She’s lived in fear her whole life, jumping or screaming at anything that scares her or appears as a threat/fright. So mostly, she’s seen with wide eyes, hiding behind something, and she’ll hug herself and cover her face if she thinks something bad is going to happen. Though IF, and that’s definitely a big if, you manage to calm her down and get past her wall, she is actually a quiet and shy girl, not really social. Once she’s really warmed up, she would play in a field, mostly of flowers, and sometimes sing/hum to herself. And she’ll try to make friends though she’ll just shrink back. Inwardly and when she’s comfortable with you, she’s a sweet girl with a kind and joyful spirit. But it’ll be hard to get to that shell though. Though as she becomes closer and connected with someone, she'll treat that person with respect, love, and kindness. When she smiles, it's like a ray of sunshine has appeared out of the clouds. She is also a pretty smart/wise girl for her age, discerning what's a good choice and what's not. She can also be pretty good at giving advice, even to adults. She's become quiet and a bit more kind and open to others. During Kenshin's hiatus, she missed him greatly and losing him made the empty space in her heart a bit bigger. She's shown that she can be quite the clean one and "nagging" one as you might say, dusting Whyatt's home from noticing how dusty it was, plus telling him that he needed to eat his vegetables, which he responded in a fearful way. When she was with Harpy, whom she's grown close to, she grew accustomed to the assassins around her in Fallon's domain, even making a few acquaintances with the gentler older ones. Currently, she seems to really have opened up to others, especially when meeting new people, she has grown confidence in herself and approaches others when meeting them. 'Backstory:' Rina's fears started when she was about three, four years old. She lived with her parents in a quiet village far in the Medieval Sect, close by to some mountains. One day, she was playing in a field nearby when screams filled the air. She looked around to find her village on fire and people screaming and running around, though most were dead. She rushed back to her little cottage to find it in flames and knew her parents didn’t survive. She ran and hid, not before seeing a hooded figure kill a man trying to escape. When the person left, they left a mark on a large boulder near the village that has haunted Rina all her life. She never wanted to see that person again and has been on her own since then, living in different villages in the Medieval Sect, struggling to survive. 'Story:' Major WiP 'Relationships:' ''Kenshin WiP Rune WiP Fallon WiP Galaxian WiP Harpy WiP Dairo WiP Katori WiP Axton WiP Skylar WiP Jace WiP ''Nartarus'' WiP Kokumajutsu WiP Vixey WiP 'Animal Relationships' ''Speed & Sparkle the Sea Turtles WiP ''OJ the Kitten'' WiP ''Max the Puppy'' WiP 'Gallery:' Rina Update.png|Rina after a few months Screen Shot 2019-01-30 at 2.03.25 AM.jpg|Future teenage version of Rina and Galaxian Screen Shot 2019-01-30 at 2.05.18 AM.jpg|Looks like Rina has matured over the years (But *will* it actually happen?) Screen Shot 2019-01-31 at 11.09.31 PM.jpg|Rina meeting Max (Wrong age but who cares? Max is adorbs!!) Category:Female Category:OC Category:Work in progress